


Show Stopper

by Erratic_Daydreamer



Series: Stripper Diaries [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper!Bertolt, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratic_Daydreamer/pseuds/Erratic_Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his shyness in his personal life, Bertholdt was a god upon a stage. His body twisted and moved to the music in an undeniably sensual way with long rolls of his hips and his own hands traveling the contours of his frame. And Reiner was captivated by him the instant the tall boy stepped in front of the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Stopper

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my excuse to try to get used to writing gay boys I literally have nothing to say other than that. But hey, kudos/comments/asks/likes are always SOSOSOSOSOSOSO appreciated. They tell me if people actually enjoy what I write so PLEEEEEEEEEASE leave them/give them to me. They're seriously so important and totally make my day and I appreciate it so much. I should also note that I was playing around with my smut style here to make it less explicit (?) than how I typically write ad was trying to avoid any use of the word "prostate" or "sweet spot" an leave it a bit more ambiguous. I don't hate it but please feel free to let me know your opinion. Anyway, hope you enjoy the smut and have a beautiful day~ ^^

For all his shyness in his personal life, Bertholdt was a god upon a stage. His body twisted and moved to the music in an undeniably sensual way with long rolls of his hips and his own hands traveling the contours of his frame. And Reiner was captivated by him the instant the tall boy stepped in front of the crowd. The club seemed to slip into a quiet hum as the music changed into a slower rhythm than the usual pounding bass and all eyes were on the handsome man with his hands wrapped around the center pole.

Unlike most other performances, no other dancers came up to aide him, leaving the man to take attention off of the empty space. Like that was any trouble for him. Men and women alike watched the performance in awe, watching as piece by piece, his clothing was shed until he wore nothing more than sinfully tight boxer briefs. A shy smile was cast to the crowd, his lip pulled between his teeth while he ran his own fingers just under the hem of the skimpy material and _gods_ Reiner wanted to be the one doing it instead. But then the music ended and he was chuckling bashfully at the crowd, giving a small bow to signal the end of his performance. Whines and cries for more followed his frame as he retreated with one more small inclination of his head and like that, Reiner lost track of the stunning man.

“Dude. You could at least pretend to have some self control.” Raising an eyebrow, Reiner turned to face Jean who was trying to lean casually against the bar, though he had positioned his lower half away from his friend and Reiner laughed lowly, shaking his head. “No one could pretend to have self control after watching _that._ I mean, did you see him? His legs went for miles and _that blush.”_ “More Bertholdt fans I see.” The cheerful voice had come from the bartender who slid two shots over to them, grinning broadly. “They’re on the house. We’re always happy to serve people who appreciate our dancers.” The person seemed out of place for a bartender, as they were fully clothed in a long-sleeved shirt, pants and boots. Their brown hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and glasses were perched carefully on the tip of their nose. Reiner squinted carefully, trying to decide if the admittedly attractive person was a man or woman.

“Just a water please, Hanji. And please don’t spike it this time.” Reiner’s examination was pulled short as he turned to see who possessed such a soft voice and _fuck. It was him._ Perched on the stool next to the blonde sat the man he had seen on stage. Bertholdt. He seemed to realize someone was staring at him and glanced around the room before locking eyes with Reiner. Immediately, the blush he had seen earlier bloomed across the tan man’s cheeks as he muttered something and looked down at his own lap. Reiner, however, didn’t stop staring even when Jean pressed his elbow painfully into the blonde’s side.

The only mind he paid to his companion was a small wave when Jean downed both of the shots and made his way out into the crowd, muttering something about always being the third wheel when they went out. Hanji returned with a glass of water that the gorgeous man at Reiner’s side stared at suspiciously before taking a small drink from it. Apparently he dubbed it clean and tipped his head back, downing the glass in one go. Reiner watched intently as a trail slipped from his mouth while he gulped the liquid down, trailing down a neck he desperately wanted to bite at down the front of his shirt. Finally, Bertholdt glanced over at the blonde again before, as he did before, staring at his lap for a moment. Then he was standing, ready to move through the crowd with a small “thank you” to Hanji for the drink and Reiner practically lunged from his seat to grab the brunette’s arm.

“Um, do you want to go outside? To talk? It’s loud in here.” He yelled over the music when Bertholdt whirled around to see who was holding him in place. The dancer seemed to debate it for several long minutes until he finally nodded and sent Hanji a look, jerking his head towards the door. Was he worried Reiner was going to kidnap him or something? Whatever, it didn’t matter, because he was getting a chance to be alone with the stunning man.

Fresh air was a godsend and Reiner tipped his head back, letting out a happy sigh before turning to look at his current companion. Bertholdt had re-dressed quickly after his performance and was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans that did nothing to accentuate the killer figure he had. He also stood awkwardly, wringing his hands together and hunching his shoulders in a way that made him seem smaller than he was. Reiner was a big guy and while he dwarfed most others in muscle mass, Bertholdt trumped him in height. Beautiful, Reiner decided. Bertholdt was completely beautiful and he had no idea what to say to him that wouldn’t reduce to ‘you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever seen and I want to fuck you’. Clearing his throat, the blonde leaned against the wall of the club and smiled at the apparently shy man. “So, Bertholdt, right? How old are you?” It seemed like a safe enough place to start.

“Um, yeah, but my name’s kind of long so most of my friends call me Bert. I’m twenty three.” He spoke quietly and fidgeted with his words, glancing up at Reiner from under his bangs like some kind of adorable puppy. Reiner, however, wrinkled his nose at the nickname. “What about Bertl? Bert makes you seem like some old man.” He said with a rumbling laugh that, like most of the huge man’s laughs, shook his entire frame. Again, he was privy to the way blood rushed to Bertholdt’s cheeks and resisted the urge to groan at the sight. To his credit, Bertholdt didn’t seem to be intentionally making himself into a god among men, but Reiner sure as hell saw him as one.

They spoke for a while longer about the small things, where they were from and what they enjoyed doing. Reiner discovered that Bertholdt worked a day job at a small coffee shop and only danced for extra cash to take care of his dogs. He was shy and didn’t make many friends until he began working at the club and most of his friends consisted of other dancers and Hanji, the bartender. Reiner listened with an open desire to learn more about him until they were talking comfortably with one another and the sun was just beginning to peek out over the horizon line.

“I should get going, I have work at noon and it’s nice when I can grab some sleep before my shift.” Bertholdt said, noticing the change of day as Reiner did. He had turned to go back into the club before once again; Reiner was holding him still by his arm and clearing his throat awkwardly. “Actually, would you like to come back to my place? I can make us some killer breakfast.” He offered, not releasing Bertl from his grip. The tan man looked like he was about to decline, his mouth opening and closing several times until an odd expression flashed across his features and, much to Reiner’s surprise and delight, he nodded mutely.

“Perfect.” He was sure the shy man didn’t realize the double meaning in the words, but he didn’t have to. Reiner knew what he was saying. “Are you safe to drive?” Bertholdt asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as Reiner led him to his car. “I rarely drink when I go clubbing, it’s mostly because my friend doesn’t want to go alone.” He replied with a grin, opening the passenger door for Bertl and swinging into his own seat as soon as he had closed it. Before leaving, he grabbed his phone and sent a text to Jean telling him to take a cab back to their apartment and that someone would be staying over. As he was starting the car, his phone notified him of a response. _“Don’t fuck in my room”._ Snickering to himself, Reiner replied with a quick “I make no promises” before heading away from the building that still shook with the power of the bass from inside.

The ride back was quiet, but not uncomfortably so, an occasional comment was passed between the two men and at some point; Reiner had mustered up the courage to lay his hand on Bertholdt’s thigh. If the other man minded, he didn’t say so, in fact Reiner almost swore he smiled at the action and before long they were sliding out of the car and walking towards Reiner and Jean’s apartment complex. “It’s not much, but we live comfortably enough.” The blonde said, holding the door open for Bertl to enter and not bothering to lock it behind them.

“If you’d like you can sleep now and I’ll wake you in a bit so you can eat before your shift.” Reiner offered, leading Bertholdt into his bedroom and _oh._ Okay. The taller man was kissing him. His lips weren’t as soft as a girl’s, but softer than any other man he’d kissed before and all too soon Bertholdt was pulling away. “You didn’t actually invite me where to sleep and eat, did you?” There was a hidden lust and rawness in his voice and Reiner was captivated by the expression he wore. He _had_ invited him there for those two reasons, really more than happy just to be around the tan man, but like hell was he going to complain if Bertl wanted something different.

 Grinning, Reiner didn’t bother with a response, choosing instead to bury his hands in the hair at the back of Bertholdt’s head and pull him into another kiss. While the first one had been short and chaste, the second was the complete opposite as Reiner dug his teeth into Bertl’s bottom lip, reveling in the moan he got in response. Forcing his tongue through the tan man’s lips, Reiner tugged harder on his hair, pulling and pushing until Bertholdt was half-laying on his bed and completely out of breath, retreating from the kiss with a small gasp. Already his lips were red and swollen, a light sheen of saliva covering them in a way that made Reiner tremble and heat rush straight to his cock.

“Off. Let me see you.” The gruff command was obeyed with a small noise of agreement and Bertholdt pulled his shirt off of his lanky form, baring himself to Reiner’s eyes for the second time that night. “Fucking gorgeous. You’re fucking perfect, Bertl.” He groaned, moving forward to latch onto the taller man’s neck with his lips and teeth, sucking at the skin hard enough that it was sure to leave a dark mark in the morning. Shuddering at the salty taste of his skin, Reiner trailed his kisses farther down, occasionally nipping and grinning at the tiny squeaks that were emitted from above in response. He paused at Bertholdt’s clavicle, running his thumbs in between the small gaps of his ribs and simply _looked._ When Bertholdt began to squirm uncomfortably under the intense gaze, Reiner looked up with a grin, sliding his hand up until he was thumbing at a dark nipple. “And here I thought I was supposed to pay extra for a private show.” He husked, nuzzling against the skin of Bertholdt’s sternum.

And like that, Bertholdt froze his expression growing cold as he reached down to push Reiner away, with a surprising amount of space. “I’m not a prostitute. If you want one look somewhere else.” His shirt was halfway on again by the time Reiner digested the icy words and had enough reaction left to lunge forward and shake his head, pinning the brunette down before he could walk away. “Wait, no, I didn’t…Bertl, I didn’t mean it like that. It was just a joke. A bad one. I’m sorry. It was a bad joke.” He had to catch the other man’s hands when they made a move to push him off again and leaned down until Bertholdt was completely still under his body weight. “I’m sorry. Please don’t leave; we don’t have to do anything you don’t even have to talk to me. Just…stay. Please.”

The blonde waited a moment before slowly releasing Bertholdt and straightening up when the other male made no move to bolt for the door again. Instead, those stunning green eyes were staring at him with an unreadable expression and Reiner offered a smile in response, backing away until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn’t know what it was about the tan man that was so attractive, but Reiner didn’t want him to leave. He wanted to get to know him, to go on silly dates with him, to wake up to his sleeping face, all the stupid shit couples who have been together for years should want to do; not two men who had only met hours before with one of them putting on a strip show, no less.

Slowly, Bertholdt moved to his knees, and then crawled towards the bulkier man, pressing a small kiss to his lips, then down the line of his jaw and chin and down his neck. He murmured quiet apologies against the light skin as he went and reached up with shaky hands to pull on Reiner’s shirt. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that. Please touch me again.” Any arousal between the two of them that had died was back full force with the tall man’s words and Reiner bit his bottom lip, reaching down to push the brunette’s bangs off of his forehead. “Only if you’re sure, I’m fine with ju-” “I want it.” Bertholdt cut him off with such finality to the words that Reiner could only nod in reply.  

The awkwardness faded quickly as both men seemed to desire each other as much as the other did. Bertholdt was quickly stripped of his shirt again while Reiner pressed his tongue between his lips, a slow rhythm forming between the two that contrasted with the frantic movement of hands against skin. Then Bertholdt was pulling away again to tug the tight tank top off of Reiner before his fingers were everywhere, running over the defines muscles of his stomach and scratching frantically at his back, working the blonde up in a way he hadn’t been in years. With a low growl, Reiner shoved him back against the bed and almost paused to apologize for being too rough until he was gifted with a hoarse moan from the tall boy beneath him.

“Like being roughed up a bit?” The question was asked with a wicked grin while Reiner’s fingers worked to undo the buttons on his and Bertholdt’s jeans. Watching the brunette blush and nod shyly in response, he grinned and stepped from the bed to tug the tight pants off of his partner, leaving his own loose on his hips. “You’re fucking unreal.” Reiner muttered against the skin of Bertl’s calf as he mouthed at it. He continued small kisses mixed with sharp nips until his cheek was brushing against Bertholdt’s underwear, the only article of clothing that hadn’t been practically torn from him by the energetic blonde. Then, he dug his teeth into the sensitive flesh, slowly applying more pressure as he carefully watched the tan man’s expression for any signs of pain, but that was the opposite of what he got.

Bertholdt’s eyes had gone wide and his mouth fell open at the sharp pain so close to where he desperately wanted Reiner to touch. It sent small shocks directly to his cock and the brunette panted harshly, twisting his hands in the sheet while his eyes rolled back before snapping shut. He knew he was moaning, could hear the drawn out noise somewhere behind the fog in his ears. When he dared to look down at the muscled man between his legs, Bertholdt breathed out a harsh “ _Fuck”_ and his toes curled, but he couldn’t break away from those intense, golden eyes. “ _Please.”_ He whined, trying to press his hips closer to Reiner’s mouth, but the blonde seemed more than content to just lay there and tease him with his teeth imbedded into Bertl’s thigh.

Then, Reiner was pulling away and hooking his fingers under the hem of Bertholdt’s underwear, sliding the thin fabric off of his long legs and Bertholdt was left completely exposed to the stranger, prey to the way he seemed to drink in every inch of tan skin. “You’re fucking perfect, you know that?” The words brought back his blush and Bertl tried to pull his legs up to regain some sense of modesty, but Reiner was having none of it and had them pinned to the bed as quickly as they had gone. Before the brunette had a chance to complain, he was wailing into the arm that he quickly threw across his face, arching his pelvis off of the bed when Reiner leaned down and licked a firm stripe up the underside of his erection.

His mot mouth moved languidly, placing obscenely wet kisses up the side of his shaft and Bertholdt couldn’t help but marvel at the fact he had almost walked out on this man, this man who looked at him like he was the fucking sun. Reiner worked him over teasingly, never fully taking the brunette into his mouth, but coming _so close_ and already, Bertholdt was embarrassed by how close to his peak he felt. So he stopped him, or at least tried to. “I’m not going to last if you don’t stop.” His voice was foreign even to him, husked over with desire as he looked down at the blonde through half-lidded eyes. “Good. I’ll get you hard again. Wanna taste you.” Reiner growled back before finally, good gods _finally_ taking him into his mouth and sucking so harshly Bertholdt was already arching off the bed with a silent scream, letting rope after rope of his seed fall down the blonde’s throat.

But Reiner didn’t stop the intense suction until Bertholdt was practically sobbing from the overstimulation and scrambling up closer to the headboard. His chest heaved with labored breaths and he bit his lip, turning scarlet over the wickedly content grin his companion wore. Standing, Reiner walked over to his dresser and pulled a package and bottle from the top drawer, tossing them down on the bed only seconds before he was back, peppering kisses along the brunette’s stomach. Wrapping his arms around Bertholdt’s frame, Reiner continued laying small kisses along his torso until he had calmed down significantly.

“If you want to stop now, we can.” He offered up, taking a dusky nipple between his fingers as he proceeded to play with it, twisting and tugging and pinching in a way that had Bertholdt gasping out quietly and pushing his chest up for more. Quickly, he shook his head. “No. Tell me how you want me.” Groaning quietly, Reiner busied himself with lapping at and sucking on the opposite nub until he could feel the brunette’s member begin to twitch against his stomach, newly awakened with the careful stimulation. “Want you to ride me. I saw what you can do with those hips.” He muttered, standing to quickly shuck off his pants and underwear in one go.

But before Bertholdt could get a good look at what he was packing, Reiner was pushing him to lie against the bed again and had three fingers coated liberally with the lubrication. Slowly, the blonde rubbed his finger over Bertholdt’s entrance, waiting for him to relax before he carefully pressed the digit in until it was completely gripped by the brunette’s inner muscles and Reiner was panting harshly against his neck, sucking more hickeys into his skin. Bertholdt had to marvel at the man, how he was so careful and gentle despite the roughness of his finger that was already thrusting in and out of his asshole, curling and rubbing at him in ways that set his nerves on fire.

“Fuck, that’s… _fuck._ Another. Please, another Reiner.” The blonde wouldn’t be able to deny Bertholdt anything when he moaned his name like he was the air the tall man breathed. Snarling to himself, Reiner almost too-quickly forced another finger in with the first, but Bertholdt didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to love it, rolling his eyes back and squirming against the covers with every scissor and press of the blonde’s fingers against his insides. “That’s, haah, shit fuck that’s so _gods_ please just fuck me now and _fuck_ I wanna ride you please.” His face was half buried in the pillows, but the tall man’s hips rolled back to meet every forward push of the blonde’s thick fingers, so much more thick and fulfilling than his own would ever be.

Already he was dripping precum onto his stomach again, panting openmouthed as he tried to force Reiner’s hand away from him. Finally, the large man let up with a chuckle that started from deep in his chest and had Bertholdt’s eyes rolling back in his head. “C’mere then.” Reiner commanded, pulling away from him to situate himself comfortably back against the headboard and open the condom package with his teeth. But then Bertholdt was there, shaking his head and popping open the forgotten bottle of lube, quickly coating his hand with the slick substance. “Are you clean?” He asked quickly, taking the package from the blonde. Realizing what he wanted, Reiner groaned and tipped his head back before nodding and wrapping his hands around Bertholdt’s thighs to pull him onto his lap. “Good, I wanna feel you. Fuck Reiner you’re fucking _huge.”_

Whereas most people balked back at his size, Bertholdt had wrapped his large hand around the blonde’s cock and stroked it firmly several times, coating it with more than enough lube and Reiner could do nothing but stare at him as he lined up and sat down at an agonizingly slow pace. He wanted nothing more than to change his mind, throw the brunette down and fuck him senseless, but dug his fingers into tan legs instead, so hard there was sure to be bruises there tomorrow. Inch by inch Bertholdt sank down on Reiner until he was rigid in his lap, his ass pressed against the blonde’s strong thighs.

When waiting and sitting still had become too difficult, Reiner shimmied his hips slightly, trying to get some sort of friction against his throbbing cock that was suffocating with how tightly Bertholdt’s muscles were gripping him. A sharp cry broke the silence of the room and Bertholdt threw his head back, his mouth and eyes wide open as the small motion rubbed against every spot that made him complete delirious. Reiner almost thought he had hurt the brunette, would have said something had he not instantly groaned when Bertholdt rolled his hips in response, lifting himself halfway off of the blonde and dropping his entire weight back down again.

The motion was followed by a loud slapping of skin that had Reiner’s fingers digging even farther into the fleshy part of Bertholdt’s thigh. Then he did it again. And again. Several moments later and Bertholdt found himself almost violently riding Reiner’s cock, lifting himself up until nothing but the head remained in only to drop down at the exact time that Reiner snapped his hips up. Somewhere along the line, Bertholdt had started babbling. “Gods _fuck yes_ you feel so good. S _o big!_ You fill me so good. Y _es!_ Harder, fuck yeah go _harder,_ you’re so deep. Pin my arms. So close, I’m so close already just from your cock, your cock is _so good!”_ The string of words was never ending and Reiner loved every filthy, lust-induced phrase that fell from the typically-quiet brunette’s lips.

Always one to please, Reiner did what Bertholdt asked and grabbed his arms, twisting them around until they were laying on top of one another at his back and held in place by Reiner’s hand. The action prompted a hoarse almost-scream from Bertl, but he never slowed his pace, working himself over Reiner’s cock like he was born to. “My hair, pull my hair. Fucking bite me, please, _I want it!”_ He must have been close by the way his erection jerked wildly between the two as he writhed, his eyes closing when Reiner’s teeth made contact with his neck and his free hand forced the brunette’s face towards the ceiling. Like that, Bertholdt was undone for the second time that night, coming between their bodies with a scream that pulled Reiner’s own orgasm out of him several sharp thrusts later.

Harsh panting was the only noise to fill the room as Bertholdt slumped against Reiner’s chest, breathing in the sweat and scent on his skin. Hours could have passed for all they knew until Reiner was slowly moving to slip himself free from Bertl, smiling tiredly at the small whimper that came in response to the motion. “Are you okay? I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?” He asked softly, pushing the sweaty bangs away from the tall man’s forehead before his thumb ran gently over his cheek. Bertholdt barely had enough wits about him to shake his head before nuzzling into the affectionate touch with a crooning noise. “Shower?” Reiner had to chuckle at the way Bertholdt wrinkled his nose up in reply, only pressing himself closer to the bulkier male with an unhappy noise. “In the morning, then. Don’t complain when you wake up sticky. Goodnight.” The words only barely reached the brunette, who was half way to dream land by the time Reiner drew the covers around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Reiner would be really gentle personality-wise in bed, even if he isn't physically? Like...he'd constantly ask his partner if they were okay or if something hurt too much or something. And Bertholdt just lets everything he's secretly dying to say flow like Niagra fuckin falls, man.  
> I'm going to turn this into a series with Rivarmin and maybe Erejean or something? I dunno. I know I want Rivarmin but I don't know if I want Armin to be a stripper or Levi to be the stripper or what. The struggle.


End file.
